Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Series 6000)
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. An identical copy of the sound effect, Hollywoodedge, Thunder Clap Rumble PE1007103, can be also found on The Premiere Edition Volume 9. Info * First recorded: 1985 * Creator: Mike McDonough * Owner: The Walt Disney Company (1985-1992), Sound Ideas (1992-present) * Origin: United States and Canada * Year debut: July 24, 1985 * First heard: The Black Cauldron * Area used: Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio Similar Variations * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 05 * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP, WEATHER Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Out, Darn Spotlight" and "Sheen's Brain".) * Animaniacs * Animated Hero Classics (Heard in "Benjamin Franklin".) * Arthur * Bear Behaving Badly * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard in "Water, Water Everywhere".) * Breadwinners * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Caillou * Catscratch * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Darkwing Duck (Heard once in "Malice's Restaurant".) * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Water" and "Weather".) * The Fairly OddParents * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (Heard once in "Ruffman Manor is Haunted!".) * Full House (Heard in "It Was a Dark and Stormy Night".) * Family Guy * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Tents Situation".) * Goof Troop (Heard once in "Sherlock Goof".) * Hanazuki Full of Treasures (Heard in "Blue Little Hemka".) * Harvey Beaks * Harvey Street Kids * Kappa Mikey * King of the Hill * Liberty's Kids * Mega Man * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * The Loud House * Out of Jimmy's Head (Heard once in "Ghosts".) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Wrinkle Gruff Gals".) * Rugrats * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? * Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated * Shining Time Station (Heard in "Schemer Goes Camping" and "Mr. Conductor's Fourth of July".) * SpongeBob SquarePants * South Park * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Timon & Pumbaa * Thomas & Friends (Heard once in "Three Steam Engines Gruff", "The Railcar and the Coaches" and "School of Duck".) * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show (Heard once in "The Ghost of Castle McLochjaw".) * The Tom and Jerry Show * Uncle Grandpa * Ultimate Spider-Man * The Water Margin (1998 TV series) * We Bare Bears (Heard once in "Burrito".) * What About Mimi? (Heard once in "The Play's the Thing".) * Wishbone * The X-Files * The Years House TV Specials * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Trick or Treason (1994) * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) Movies * 101 Dalmatians (1996) * Addams Family Values (1993) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) * Barnyard (2006) * The Black Cauldron (1985) (Debut) * Bride of Chucky (1998) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Cast Away (2000) * The Craft (1996) * Date With An Angel (1987) * Project 2014 Godzilla vs Koopzilla (2014) * Dinosaur (2000) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986) * The Grinch (2018) * Halloween (1978) (Only heard in the remastered version.) * Hercules (1997) * Home on the Range (2004) * The Indian in the Cupboard (1995) * James and the Giant Peach (1996) * Jurassic Park (1993) * The Last Supper (1995) * The Mask (1994) * The Matrix (1999) * Mimic 2 (2001) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Open Season (2006) * The Pagemaster (1994) * Panic Room (2002) * The Perfect Storm (2000) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) * Pocahontas (1995) * The Prince of Egypt (1998) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) * Ratatouille (2007) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) * Smallfoot (2018) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Tower of Terror (1997) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) Videos * Bear in the Big Blue House: Sense-Sational! (2002) * Elmo's World: Food, Water and Exercise! (2005) Documentaries * Tesla: Master of Lightning (2000) * Tesla (2016) Home Video Series * The Adventures of Prayer Bear (Heard once in "Time to Pray".) Commercials * Goldfish (Heard twice in "Ukulele Sue".) Logos * Paramount DVD (2003-present) * Vigil Games (2005-2012) (Logos) Video Games PC: * 3D Ultra Radio Control Racers * 3D Ultra Radio Control Racers Deluxe: Traxxas Edition * Crayola: Make a Masterpiece * BloodRayne * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) (Heard in the "San Andreas Water & Power" TV commerical.) * Living Books: Sheila Rae the Brave * Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening * Rally Trophy * Richard Scarry's How Things Work in Busytown * Revolution * Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) (Heard in the Kamino level.) * The ClueFinders' 3rd Grade Adventures: The Mystery of Mathra * Tradewinds 2 PlayStation: * NASCAR Thunder 2002 * Tiny Toon Adventures: Toonenstein - Dare to Scare! PlayStation 2: * BloodRayne * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas * Jak II * Jak 3 * Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil * NASCAR Thunder 2002 * NASCAR Thunder 2003 * NASCAR 06: Total Team Control * Shadow the Hedgehog * Soulcalibur II (Heard anytime in the stage, "Egyptian Ruins".) * Soulcalibur III (Heard anytime in Cervantes' stage, "Pirate Raid".) PlayStation Network: * BloodRayne * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) (Heard in the "San Andreas Water & Power" TV commercial.) Sega Genesis/Mega Drive: * Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story Sega CD: * Eternal Champions: Challenge from the Dark Side Xbox: * BloodRayne * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas * NASCAR Thunder 2002 * NASCAR Thunder 2003 * NASCAR 06: Total Team Control * Shadow the Hedgehog Nintendo 64: * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (A distorted version is used.) * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (A distorted version is used.) GameCube: * BloodRayne * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (Used in the Bowser's Castle track.) * NASCAR Thunder 2003 * Soulcalibur II * Shadow the Hedgehog Wii: * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Heavily distorted) * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 3DS: * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam (A distorted version is used.) Wii U: * Super Mario 3D World Theme Parks Disneyland: * Fantasmic! (Only heard in the 2017 enhanced version.) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Trailers * Bedtime Stories (2008) (Trailers) * BloodRayne 2 - Official Trailer 4 (2004) * Gnome Alone (2018) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) (Trailers) * Summer of the Monkeys (1998) (Trailers) * The Swan Princess (1994) (Trailers) Music * Joseph Henry Cortese - Beyond All Time (2007) * Eminem feat. Dido - Stan (2000) Web Originals * The Angry Video Game Nerd (Mostly used as ambience in Halloween episodes.) * The Annoying Orange (Heard in "Frankenweenie".) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * The Best Pals Haunted House (2019) (Coming Soon) * Cinemassacre's Monster Madness * The Nostalgia Critic * Webkinz Youtube Videos * Dr. Seuss' Crash Bandicoot™ The Movie: The Thievius Raccoonus * Max Richter - Sleep (8 hrs) NO ADS Anime * Doraemon * Initial D: First Stage * Magical Sempai * Nichijou * OreImo * Pokémon * RWBY (Heard once in "A Much Needed Talk".) * Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1999) Image Gallery Screen Shot 2020-01-14 at 10.00.47 AM.png|The Years House Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Series 6000) Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links